Yell, scream, and we'll find you
by murai-sakura
Summary: The sequel to Silent Pain! Yes, you heard correct! More Kai torture, and maybe even a bit B. torture.Heheh. evil me. Come on, read!
1. Chapter 1

I was reading my reviews of silent pain the other day… and many people asked for a sequel, ro so I've noticed. I myself read my fic again, and to be honest, I love reading it too! And thus, I want to write a sequel with – as you will noticed – an improved spelling! Yay

Only problem is… what about now? What could possibly happen? Oh, I know!

Yell, scream, and we'll find you!

Chapter 1: taken

A lot had happened since Kai last got tortured and toyed around by life like since he was younger. Now, two championships were over, and he had grown. Not only he, but his entire team had shown more and more signs of maturity. Only Tyson never seemed to grow up. But Kai knew that was just him.

The train had become a better vehicle for the team. Just walking became too risky for them. Not that they didn't trust Kai, you just never know who would be messing with his mind. Again. So there they were in the train, going no where in particular. They just wanted to hang out with each other, without training nothing with beyblade, just friends.

Kai was still having trouble with his social skills but things had defenitly improved. "So, this'll be fun" Tyson said happily. "I think we're almost there!" after having said this, he stuffed his mouth with a lot of french fries. " What are we gonna do anyways?" asked Kai, ignoring Tyson's rude manners. "Just relax, have a day off I guess" said Rai. "I think we deserve one, don't you?" Kai frowned "We do have to train though, don't you forget." Max jumped up "Ah, come on Kai, relax. One day won't do it!" Kai smiled "I guess you're right."

"You've become very easy to handle Kai" Tyson said after swallowing his food. Kai threw his bag at Tyson. "Oh shove it" Tyson didn't even try to dodge and caught the bag with his face. "Smart of you" Kai said sarcastically. "It's smart enough for Tyson" Rai responded. "Well, can't argue with that!" answered kai again, shrugging.

Eventually, the train stopped and the bladebreakers got off. They walked a little further away from the trainstation and ended up in a beatifull meadow, with flowers, trees, and even a river, reflecting the few white clouds in the lightblue sky. "Ah, this is more like it" Rai said, and he let himself fall on the ground. Max joined Rai and Kenny – whom they forced to leave his labtop at home – was semi-pouting on the soft, sandy ground.

"How about a quik swim?" Kai suggested. Tyson smiled "Good idea Kai" Tyson said. "It's hot enough for it." Soon, Tyson had undressed and had jumped into the somewhat warm water of the river. Soon Rei and Max followed. And after Kai had undressed to his boxers, he too jumped in with a splash, not easy to top.

They splashed each other, pushed each others head under water and played tag in the water. Every now and then, Rei looked regretfully at Kai's scars on his back. They were reminders of the terrible things that had happened in the abbey a few years ago. But Rei could never think too much about it since Kai kept splashing water in his face. He sure had changed.

Then suddenly, they heard someone laugh. Not evilly, not cruel, not even mockingly. But happy and somewhat serene. Everyone looked up to see a tall boy, about their age with wild, somewhat orange hair, and a long white coat. His eyes were looking at them with a certain kindness and the smile his lips were enjoying didn't show anything wrong.

"Haha, want to join us so badly stranger?" Tyson asked, mistranslating the warm smile. Rai blushed embarassed because of his teammate, and pushed Tyson under water with one strong hand. While the boy was splashing wildy, getting the newcomer all wet, the boy laughed heartidly. "What do you want?" Kai asked kind of grumpy. The stranger put his hands cutely into the air. "I'm sorry, I'm not seeking a fight. I was just enjoying your kindness towards each other, and the fun you were having." Max laughed. "If you want to join us, just jump in."

"No, that'll be alright" the stranger replied. He sat himself down and watched how Rai finally released Tyson. A sad smile crossed the strangers lips, but no one noticed this.

Kai climbed out of the water. "Tell me" he said, dripping water all over the stranger's orange hair, but said orangehead just smiled at this. "What is your name?" He blinked and answered happily: "My name is Brooklyn."

"And what do you want here?" Kai continued. Brooklyn seemed sad all of a sudden. "I'm sorry" he said. Suddenly, the water of the river rised frow the river, creating a wall between kai and his team. Kai desperatly tried to get trough, but to no avail. "But I've come for you" continued Brooklyn. "No!" Kai yelled. "You can't! leave me alone!" Brooklyn shot his beyblade at Kai and knocked him out. "I'm sorry" he said again. He layed his hand on kai's back and started to dissapear. "Such a beatifull place here." He said before he vanished with kai, making the water drop again, leaving the team with nothing but riddles

"Kai!"

……………………

So,what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review this sequel.


	2. Paranoïa

One review. And one from a fan from Silent pain! What do you think of that? "grin" anyways, let's get this story continued. I got so many great ideas today. Kai's going to suffer I daresay.

Oh damn, the disclaimer, almost forgot: I don't own anything from beyblade or any other anime for that matter. There

Since it's forbidden to answer reviewers these days, I'm not going to do that anymore, I'm sorry.

Chapter 2: Paranoïa

Kai woke up to find himself in what seemed to be some kind of a corridor. He looked around and saw there was nothing more, just a corridor, stretching out as far as he could see, both forward and backward. Kai saw a cloak just lying there on the floor. A beatifull white cloak. Since Kai was cold, wearing nothing but his boxers, he thankfully put it on. After doing this, he saw no use in staying, so he decided to start walking. Forward, for that matter.

After 5 minutes or so, he saw a boy with a familiar hairdo stand in front of him, his back turned to Kai. "Tyson, he got you too?" asked Kai slightly worried. When Tyson turned around, he wore a maniacal grin on his face. "Having fun kai?" he asked slightly sadistical. "What do you mean? We have to get out of here." Tyson just laughed. "Oh Kai, you crack me up" Kai started to get really mad now. "Tyson, come on, I really could use your help" Tyson's face suddenly became deadserious. "You're not worthy of my help kai" he said. "You're nothing but a worm. A pathetic creature with no point in living!" Kai gasped. "What are you saying?" Tyson stepped forward and hit kai hard in the face. "I'm saying that I… we, don't need you" After saying this, Tyson turned around and walked away. Kai just sat there, completely stunned, watching Tyson dissapear. His cheek was stinging. When he touched it, he felt something wet. Tears. He was crying. "get it together man" he said to himself. "We've still got a long way to go."

Kai got up and started walking again. That wasn't real. It couldn't have been real. It just wasn't possible, and nothing for Tyson. Kai sighed, this was really annoying. While walking, he suddenly detected something… too late. He felt how another teammate of his jumped right on his back, making him fall forward. "Where did you come from?" asked Kai irritated. "A place where you won't be going anymore." Ray said, and he got a little closer to Kai and whispered in his ear: "outside". Kai's eyes widened. He threw Ray off of his back and backed off himself. "What are you trying to do?" he yelled at Ray. "I don't find this very amusing." Ray started laughing. "Oh, but I do my dear Kai, I do." Ray revealed a knife he had been hiding and stabbed Kai right between the ribs. "This is nothing" Ray whispered. "You deserve much worse then this." With this he pulled the knife back, knocked kai off of his legs and dissapeared the same way tyson did. Only he ran. "What's going on here?" Kai yelled at the nothingness. "Why are you doing this!"

"because it's your destiny kai. It's who you are." Kai got back on his feet and turned around only to see Max, laughing his friendly max-laugh. "What do you mean, it's my destiny?" kai asked, trying to hold himself up. Blood was leaking onto his hands and he was starting to feel weary. "I mean that it's your lifestyle" Max answered. "Didn't you ever think to yourself just why you always got hurt like you did? Well, that's only because you deserve it. You need it. Either you recover or you die, there's nothing more to it. We care about nothing else. Life is just a game Kai, and guess what. You're it, you were "it" your entire life." Max started laughing and Kai stared at him as if he was insane. "You can't mean that Max." he whispered. His eyes were slowly closing. He slid down the wall and sat there leaning against it, slowly losing conciousness. "Oh, I mean it" Max answered. "get used to it." Max kicked him hard on his back, making him fall forward. "Game over" Max said and he too walked away, laughing hard.

Kai landed in a dreamworld created by his memories. Do I really deserve it? Is it really all that I am? Yes, they are right. It really IS my soul purpose in life. I get hurt constantley, and whenever I think, finally, I'm happy… something new happens.

Maybe I just deserve to suffer, to be in pain, to eventually die all alone and fade away into the nothingness.

Maybe…

…………………………………

Good? Bad? Please review. Oh, and I know the torture isn't all that special yet, but you just wait and see. Okay?


	3. An enemy turned

Haha ! The amount of reviews has dubbled ! (I got 2 this time ) I hope this ficcie gets a bit more popular in time. I'm planning on doing a lot of chapters on this one.

Oh, and another thing, if you ever think about what kind of music to listen to, while reading this fic, I recommend "Because of you" from Kelly Clarkson. It's what I listen to, while writing all of this. Just try it once.

Chapter 3: an enemy turned

"No you can't" hissed a redhead to a man with purple hair. "You're going too far. It is beyond cruel!" The purple-haired man struck the redhead right across the face, making him fall onto the ground. "Shut up! I've done far worse than this. All you have to do is go along with it. You hear me Brooklyn!" Brooklyn calmly got up and whiped some blood away. "I'm out Boris" he said calmly. "I always thought you went too far, but this plan of yours makes me sick."

"Well, then you can die along with him!" yelled Boris. "And the same way. All alone." Boris didn't move an inch, nor flinch while Boris laughed his manical laugh. He couldn't believe he ever worked together with this man. He was so cruel and had no respect for ones feelings. "It's over Boris" said Brooklyn and he turned around to walk away. He didn't wanna watch the monitor anymore, watch the cruelties applied on the grayhaired boy, and watch future cruelties used on him. "Oh no, Brooklyn, it's far from over" answered Boris slyly. He motioned to some guards and they immediately knocked Brooklyn out, then dragged him away.

……………………………

Kai opened his eyes. He lifted himself from the ground and saw that his wound was bandaged. Strange. Nevertheless, he was happy about it. He even regained some hope in having an ally in this rathole. He continued walking his path. He still didn't see the end come, the hallway just kept on going. He didn't know how long he walked. Ten minutes, thirty,… perhaps an entire hour. He had lost all track of time. A sigh escaped his mouth. He still didn't understand why his team, no, his friends acted the way they did. It was a riddle. And he couldn't find the answer.

"Kai?" he heard. The voice was strangely familiar, yet it was not. Almost like a memory, tucked away very deep in his mind. A door without a key. A question of which the answer doesn't excist. Kai turned around. A girl stood before him. Her, he recognised immediately. "S…Sophia?" he stuttered. The girl nodded and took his hand. "Did you miss me Kai?"

---flashback---

Kai noticed a girl was between the children. She too was trying to help them. She seemed to be about Kai's age. But one day, she fell herself. Exhausted, hungry and cold. Kai hurried to her and lifed her into his arms without saying a word. They had to go work outside today. The training had been intense and very crude. Kai just wanted to get her inside without Boris noticing anything. He could manipulate a lot out of this one event.

Once Kai got her inside, he put her in his bed and covered her with the sheets. Then, he took a chair and sat himself next to her. A few hours later, she opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Kai asked coldly. He had already been turned pretty ani-social. "Fine thank you" answered the girl equally cold. She got out of the bed and wanted to walk out of the room, but Kai stopped her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Sophia" she answered. "My name is Sophia." "Good, my name is Kai" Kai said. "I know" Sophia answered. "I've been watching you for a long time now." "You have?" asked Kai? "Why?" Sophia blushed. "Well… you see, I… really like you" Kai smiled. "For real? You're the first"

After this, they have been together for over 2 years. They always did what they could in the abbey, and they always supported each other. But then one eavening.

"Kai, I think you're hanging out too much with that girl"

"What do you mean, Boris?" asked Kai. His eyes glared daggers at the man. She's dangerous for you, and our future in the abbey. "That's why…" Boris snapped his fingers, and two guards came out with a bag on their shoulders. "W-who is that?" asked Kai. "It's for the best Kai." Said Boris, and he layed a hand on his shoulder. Kai tore himself loose from Boris' grasp and ran to his room."

---end flashback---

"This can't be real!" yelled kai. He tore his hand loose from Sophia. His eyes were sparkling with tears. "You're not real" whispered kai. "You're not… real"

"Oh, Kai, I'm very real" Sophia said. She kissed him on the cheek. And, kai did feel it. "See?" Kai shook his head. "But how? I thought you were dead!" Sophia's eyes grew cold. "I never said I wasn't" Sophia hissed. She grabbed his arm and his flesh started to burn. Kai screamed in horror and in pain. "It's all your fault Kai!" yelled Sophia. "Because of you, I'm dead! It's all your fault!" scrathes appeared on her arms and her eyes began to turn white. "I would be alive if it wasn't for you, you filthy magot!" she screamed. She struck him across the face. Her nails scratched him and what seemed to be poison, burned his inner soul.

Suddenly, Sophia's chest shot open and Kai was washed away with a wave of her blood. After this, everything was quiet. Her angry voice had dissapeared, her cold footsteps did no longer echo in the hallway and Kai didn't scream anymore. The only sound heard was the dripping of blood, hangin on Kai's hair. He stared at Sophia's lifeless body in shock. "My fault…" he mumbled. He was covered in blood, his beatifull white cloak had turned red as well and the poisonous wounds on his arms were stinging terribly. "But…why?" he stuttered. He banged his hands hard on the floor. "Why! Why! WHY!"

With the third bang, he stayed down, crying into the cold, stone floor. This all hurt too much. Everyone seemed to be so heartless. It was all heartless.

After what seemed to be centuries, he lifted himself from the ground again, wanting to get out of here, but not wanting to go on. He couldn't take much more of this all. But he decided to go on. There was no point in staying here. He left the lifeless body of Sophia and walked on. Behind him, the body dissapeared into the darkness, leaving him alone again. Stained. Not only one the outside, but also on the inside.

He walked on, yet still couldn't see the hallway change. But something did change. Another voice pierced it's way trough the darkness. But it wasn't kind, or evil. Laughing or crying, not even talking. It was screaming. But Kai didn't see anyone. It seemed to come from someone very close though. The screaming didn't stop. Every now and then, a sob was heard too but Kai didn't make much out of this. It wasn't one of his memories, nor one of his dreams. It was something meaningless. The screaming started to hurt Kai's ears. He wanted to help this person bad, but he didn't know how, and what was worse, he didn't know where. "Please stop!" yelled the voice. "Can't you see how cruel you're operating!" Another scream pierced Kai's soul.

"Shut up! You desreve this all. Trust me, you're not getting away with this,…

Brooklyn."

………………………….

Yay, another chapter completed.

Are you guys gonna double my reviews again? I hope so

Buh-bye


	4. I don't know what's worth fighting for

Guys… two reviews ? Is it because I didn't write for such a long time or what? I know there are a lot of people reading this though… so please, can't you find it in your hearts to just take two minutes and review? A big thanks to Missy, Miako6 and Mikamiko though. You guys are great.

One more thing. Rape or no rape in this story. Tell me what you think… and Missy, I don't write yaoi very easily, sorry.

On with the story now.

Chapter 4: I don't know what's worth fighting for.

Brooklyn? now kai was even more confused. He remembered Brooklyn very well. It was the redhead who brought him hear in the first place! He didn't seem to be alright though. "Boris, please don't" a broken voice stuttered. Boris? He was there too? He was still behind all of this? Still? After all these years? Kai felt a sudden sympathy for the redhead. He knew what Boris was capable off, and he knew his methodes.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kai muttered. "I need to help him!" Kai looked around, sighed and slid down the wall. "Ugh, why bother?" Kai let the next scream just wash over him. Even if he could find Brooklyn, what could he do? And if there was soemthing he could do, why would he? Why do anything anymore? Why not just give up. His friends had given up on him too it would seem. Kai felt his spirit break at this thought. Noting's worth all this pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh"

This sorrow is destined for no one. This suffering is just wrong.

"Please! Stooooooooop!"

There was nothing Kai could do. He would just get caught again and suffer how Brooklyn was suffering at that moment.

"Yeaaaaaaaargh!"

This last scream brought Kai out of it. No. Since when have I become so selfish. It's not about me right now, it's about him. Friend or foe, I don't know for sure yet, but I have to help him!" Kai felt the walls. There had to be some sort of secret hallway, this couldn' possibly never end. Someone was tricking him. This hallway was NOT endless, he was NOT helpless and especially NOT selfish. This all had to end now. Kai decided to try and hit the wall a couple of times. He rammed it a few times and couldn't help but feel as if it was moving with him.

"You shut up now" he heard someone whisper and thought he had been found out. Kai backed off again to ram the wall one last time. "Kai, stay there!" he heard. This outburts was followed by the sound of a loud slap. "Shut up!" another voice hissed again. Kai found himself confused. It seemed they knew what he was doing, as if they could see him. But he could only hear them, and that was strange enough as it is. "Sir, something's wrong" he heard a soft voice say. He seemed to try and keep his voice down. "Enough" said Kai. "You take me for a fool?" He rammed the wall with all of his force and felt how the floor came with it. He fell over with the wall and the entire hallway seemed to come crashing down. And then… everything was dark.

He heard the scattering of glass and felt how some of that glass seemed to be cutting him severely. His vision was still dark yet he begun to understand why. He felt some kind of weight on his nose so he ripped off whatever was on it. He found it to be some sort of strange glasses. "Now look what you've done!" he heard someone yell and he looked up just in time to see Brooklyn get hit in the face with a rock. "Stop it!" Kai yelled. He got up out of the puddle of glass and ran towards Brooklyn. He knew he was hurt too but that, he didn't care about right now.

Brooklyn was strapped to a table. He looked horrible. Kai didn't know if he had ever looked that bad. Brooklyn was bruised all over. Black and blue were more visible then the colour of untouched flesh. Blood was staining the table and dripping onto the floor. His clothes were ripped and stained too and his face was bleeding bad, partially because of the rock that now layed beside him, and partially because some excisting wounds of which Kai didn't know the cause. He ripped brooklyn's cords loose and was just about to get him off of the table when somebody grabbed Kai around the waist. Perhaps this person didn't realize this, but a piece of glass had been stuck in Kai's waist. And if the person did know this, he was doing a fine job in pushing it all in. "Ow, déjâ vû" kai muttered.

When the pain wasn't paralyzing him anymore, he kicked backwards and hit this person against his chinbone. Kai saw the guard from earlier was pretty much down and ran back to Brooklyn who was clumsily trying to get off of the table. "It's okay, I've got you" Kai said. He took Brooklyn's arm and put it around his own shoulder. "just lean on me, it'll be alright. "I'll get you out of here just fine." Brooklyn smiled ever so sweetly to Kai and accepted his help.

"Thank you" he said. "Thank me when we get out of here alive" Kai answered coldly and walked trough the door with his newfound friend. He didn't know if he could get out of here alright. He didn't know the place and brooklyn seemed to be able to drop dead any second now so he wouldn't be of any help either. Kai decided to turn right and walked at a quik pace, until he felt how Brooklyn became a lot heavier all of a sudden. He glanced at the redhead and saw that he was unconcious. "Oh great" he muttered. He lifted Brooklyn onto his shoulder, layed his hand on his back and started to run.

He ran, and ran. This started to look a lot like the corridor he had been in before, only now he had to decide which way to go again. And again, he chose to go right. It was not unil he reached the end of that way, till he realized…a dead end.

A cruel laughter was forming in the air behind him. "Lost your way kai?" laughed a sly voice. Kai turned around to face the one who had been an inner demon of his for so long.

"Boris."

…………………………

And this chapter is finished too. So please, everyone who reads this. It takes me a long time to write this, please review for me, okay?

Thanks xxx and free brooklyn plushies for every reviewer


	5. Escape denied

Well… I guess Brooklyn plushies didn't work either. "sigh" really, no one wants to review, do they? Oh well, nothing I can do about it, I suppose… unless… there's one more thing I'm gonna try…it's not really allowed but what the hell, I like doing it, and it's not in the way of the story… and I even think that as long as this doesn't take a chapter… it IS allowed. So, I'm gonna do it… "grin" nothing special really, but I'm gonna answer my reviewers! Yay

Oh, and BTW, if you lot would be so kind to give me some ideas for torture? I'm running out. "grin" Thanks

Yeah, sorry… I'm gonna start answering the reviewers starting from chapter 4.

**Dark kaiser**: Nah, it's no Yaoi. I don' like writing that kind of stuff. This is just like Silent Pain: Mostly Kai torture and er… what does P.F.T.F. mean?

**Miako6**: yes, Kai can't be that cold anymore right? After all, that was the entire point of 'Silent Pain'

**Missy**: Thanks for the compliment! I must say I like writing it too… if only I could think of some more torture… perhaps I can find some on the internet? "grin"

Now let's start the next chapter, shall we?

Chapter 5: escape denied 

"Now, now Kai" said Boris slyly. "You couldn't possibly believe I would let you off the hook so easily, could you?" Kai was heaving because of his wounds – which he strangely still had – and because of the weight of his unconcious ally Brooklyn. "What do you mean?" he asked with great difficulty. Boris started laughing. "Don't tell me you forgot!" he laughed. "After your nasty wounds were healed, back in the abbey, and the bladebreakers came to get you back, did you really believe that was the last you've seen of me? Oh no Kai, you thought wrong. After all, you can never escape the abbey unless in a box." The memory of Tala, staring at the nothingness flashed back into Kai's mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the painfull memory.

"You're wrong" he mumbled. "I was happy." Boris grinned evilly. "Were you really kai? Can you honestly tell me you slept peacefully for one night ever since you left?" Kai turned his head and stared at the ground, gritting his teeth. "No, I didn't think so" Boris sneered. Brooklyn groaned but didn't wake. This shook Kai out of his painfull daydream though. He took a step backwards and glared at Boris. "Let us go." He growled. "Or what?" Boris asked. "You're gonna cry at me?" Kai took another step backwards. "Let us go" he repeated. Only this time it sounded more like the scared kid he really was. "Forget it." Boris said. He motioned to some guards that were standing behind him to get kai and Brooklyn and turned around to walk away. "You're not getting away with this!" Kai yelled right before he was knocked out by a guard. The last thing he felt was how Brooklyn was taken away again, right before a very familiar darkness clouded his senses.

……………………………

Kai opened his eyes again. He found himself tied up on a table, and he saw how Brooklyn was laying next to him. "Are you okay?" Kai asked, but Brooklyn never even opened his eyes. "Let's us hope he's not dead, huh?" Kai turned his head swiftly to identifie whoever had spoken. "Impossible." Kai gasped. "That would be nasty, huh Kai?" The redhead never took his eyes off of Brooklyn. "You would've proven to be worthless yet again." This time though, he did turn his head towards Kai and stared him right in the eye. "Tala?" Kai felt how a lump was forming in his throat. "You're alive!" Tala glared at him. "No." he said. "I'm dead… I wouldn't have to be though, if only YOU would've done something to prevent it." Tala hit him square across the cheek. "But you didn't, and now I'm dead."

"But how?" Kai stuttered. "Is that relevant right now?" Tala sneered. He took a knife out of his pocket and licked it. "Word is your 'friends' finally realized what a worthless ass you really are." Kai stared at him. His eyes confused and teary. "They told you excactly how they felt about you, finally!" Tala explained. "What, are you gonna cry now? You've gone too soft!" Kai ignored his last comment. He did remember how his friends had mocked him, hurt him,… abandoned him. "And now the last person who's tried to help you, is probably dead as well." Tala said, stroking Brooklyn's hair ever so softly. "You are useless." He mouthed to Kai, then lifted the knife. "Since you've grown soft, perhaps I will succeed in killing you." Tala said, then landed the knife harshly in Kai's belly.

Kai spat out some blood and coughed up what seemed to be words. Or maybe just one. "Why?" Tala slowly scratched some lines into Kai's arm. "You made me die, and I'm dragging you with me." He said. After that, he dissapeared into another room. Kai could barely stay awake because of the burning pain and finally lost conciousness yet again.

……………..

"This is starting to get old Kai." Said a mocking voice. Kai opened his eyes to see Boris standing over him. "You keep passing out like a little child." He quikly looked at his belly and saw that the wound was indeed still there. It hadn't been a dream. But someone had bandaged it, and even though the bandage was slowly colouring red, Kai knew the wound had been taken care off. He looked at Boris with questioning eyes. "Now, now Kai. You know as well as I, that a dead toy, is no longer usefull for torture." Kai sighed with a tad more difficulty then he had expected and turned his head to look at Brooklyn. He still hadn't woken up. Was he really dead too? Even after all of his efforts, wasn't he able to do a thing about it? "No, he's not dead" said Boris who seemed to have read Kai's thoughts. "He's only hurt just a bit." Kai growled at Boris. He was still his sadistic self.

"Now, the first thing we have to do, little Kai…" said Boris. "- Is to turn you back hard, to turn you back into a man." Kai already knew just what was coming up and felt tears leaking from his eyes, followed by a swift and harsh slap across his cheek. Blood was the result of that last action, and Boris was licking it off of his hand with a smug grin on his face. "First of all, we'll have to teach you – yet again – that crying is for the weaker. And whenever you show that weakness…" He punched him flatly in the face this time, resulting in hearing a sickening crack which pointed out a broken nose. This time, only blood was leaking from his face, but the tears, he was repressing – after so many times – yet again.

"Yes Kai, you'll be your old self soon enough. Don't worry." Boris said. "You'll see."

………………….

And…. End chapter! I think this one is longer then the rest. But people, please don't forget to review. I really need reviews!

Buh-bye


	6. regaining the old ways

Hmmm… ya know, maybe I can get Kai to get to you to review ! What do you say kai, Tell em!

Kai: …

"sigh" he hasn't changed since Silent pain, now has he? Come on Kai, pretty please with a cherry on top?

Kai: …

Okay, if you don't tell em, and convince em to review… I'll kill you in the next chapter!

Kai: oO what? Er… guys. "cough" please erm… review. For my sake?

If you lot don't review, I really will kill him off a tad too soon; I don't wanna kill him at all… but you're leaving me no choice, so what do you say? I'm still gonna answer those who DID review though.

**Lovers Loners**: So, it should contain rape according to you? Splendid. Since this is the only vote, it probably will Indeed no yaoi! And thanks for the review, I hope you'll keep doing this!

**Miako6**: Well… I suppose Tala was…. "cough" bittered… or something. I wouldn't wanna be dead either. You'll get it later on though. And the same goes for the breakers.

**MikaMiko**: Of cours! I told ya lot: sequel to silent pain. Since silent pain was kai-torture, this story is too… and even though it was more mental torture at first, now, it'll get better.

Yea, which reminded me, there is still a bit time. Vote no if you don't wanna see rape and yes if you do. (contained in a review of cours. "grin" sneaky me.) so far 1 vote: yes. Means a 100 percent yes! (Ooh, I have something aweful in mind so please keep voting yes "sadistic grin") Now, on with the story.

_**Chapter 6: Regaining the old ways**_

Kai swallowed with much difficult while Boris was preparing something rather secret since he was standing with his back towards Kai and the still unconcious Brooklyn. Every now and then he heard a familiar yet awkward sound, followed immediately by the smell of a blown out candel. **I wonder what he's doing.** Kai though. **I don't remember this kind of procedure, how awkward**. He tried to lift his head up just a tad more, so he could regain some of the sight he lost by laying in such an awkward position, but he found himself tied down a tad tighter then he had expected, making it impossible for him to really move.

Suddenly, he heard some groaning next to him.He turned his eyes since that was by far the most he could do, and saw how Brooklyn was squinting his eyes, then slowly opened them, only to start staring at the ceiling, not at all surprised of being in the position he was in. "Are you okay?" Kai whispered. This seemed to bring Brooklyn out of a daydream since his eyes widened just a small bit, but regained their original form less then a second later. He turned his head towards Kai since he did have that freedom for some reason and just smiled. Kai blinked and started glaring at him. This was no time for fun and games, and if common courtesy was what that Brooklyn-kid was thinking about right now, he seemed to have forgotten it didn't matter one bit in a time and place like this, and that all in the company of the most savage brute possibly alive in these normally peacefull times.

So Kai turned his eyes away again and growled. He should've known better. He was even starting to doubt if Brooklyn had really been worth it to get trapped like this. After all, it hadn't even made a difference. Kai sighed. Nothing was really worth this. "I'm rather fine" came the very late answer of Brooklyn. But I fear for the one who gets tortured next. For your sake, I pray it's me." And again, he smiled. "What do you mean?" whispered Kai, ignoring the fact that brooklyn hadn't even bothered to whisper yet hadn't alerted boris either. Brooklyns smile faded. "Do you see what Boris is doing?" He answered. Kai growled angrily, thinking it was clear he could hardly see anything besides the freekin sealing. Brooklyn chuckled making Kai even more irritated then before, but then he answered. "He's trying to get the fire working."

Now Kai was really confused. "What?" he whispered, clearly with a chill in his voice that hadn't been there the day before. By hearing this trait, Brooklyns eyes darkened sadly, yet this stayed unnoticed by Kai. "Do you see that wooden board hanging above it?" Again, Kai growled. How could it NOT be clear for that imbecil that Kai really couldn't see a thing! Again Brooklyn chuckled and Kai clenched his fists. He swore, if his hands were free now, he would knock brooklyn back out of it. His happy, sunshine attitude was really annoying him to no end. "Imagine what happens if they lay someone on that board while the fire is burning" said Brooklyn. "Let me tell you, it doesn't feel good at all!"

Suddenly, they heard a squeel of delight, which pointed out the fact that Boris finally got the fire started. The scent that suddenly filled the air kind of joined in that statement. Boris stood up and turned around and looked at Brooklyn with a hint of delight in his eyes. "I see you're awake already my dear brooklyn" and he took Brooklyns jaw in his big hand and turned his head from left to right as if to inspect him. "Good boy, at least your strong… which brings us to… Kai." He released Brooklyn and stepped over to Kai. "I see you're awake as well." Kai just couldn't believe Boris hadn't heared them. Oh well, maybe he was just getting old. "I already seem to have succeeded in killing the fire in your eyes my dear boy." Said Boris ever so kind. "But your attitude has lost its strength. Don't you agree Brooklyn?" Brooklyn smiled at Boris and answered. "Crying is no less a sign of weakness as a gratefull smile. It's merely an expression of your feelings, and therefore I fully understand why that is such a weird plane for you." Boris' eyes widened and then he slapped Brooklyn right in the face. "How dare you defy me!"

Brooklyns head slowly turned back with that same soft smile on his face and he answered kindly. "I don't defy you Boris, I pity you." Brooklyn slapped him one last time, then turned back to Kai who couldn't help but suddenly feel a certain gratitude and respect for the boy fill his heart. He really kept standing up to Boris, no matter what he did to him. He had his strong believes it would seem, and for some reason, kai thought Boris could see the strength in that, and therefore kept himself occupied with training him. "Well, Kai, since Brooklyn clearly has had a lot on his mind lately, I think it's your time to suffer a little, don't you think?" Kai gasped but didn't try to stand up to him. "Well…" interrupted that good Brooklyn. "I must say I really am up for a light roasting." Boris laughed, then punched Brooklyn in the stomach. "Always so softhearted, trying to protect Kai. But don't worry. You'll get yours soon enough." Brooklyn stared with pity at Kai, while Boris untied him. Kai saw him mouthing the word 'sorry' and sent a sad smile his way. It really wasn't his fault. Boris grabbed Kai by the hair and dragged him over to the board above the fire. Kai didn't cry out, he knew he couldn't risk it. Boris threw him roughly on the board, then revealed a long, iron bar hanging above it. While some guards kept Kai down, Boris started tying Kais hands and feet to the iron bar, then put the board away. "How is that Kai?" asked Boris. "Hanging comfy?" Kai ignored this sadistic comment. His main priority was the way he was tied up for just a short while. It hurt, since the ropes were cutting in his flesh, trying to support the rest of his weight, and what was worse, it didn't seem sturdy at all.

Bu then, Kai came to realize that was really the least of his concern. The fire beneath him now really started to get hot, and Kai felt how his back was starting to burn. He started to squirm which only resulted in his hands and feet being even more severely cut. When he really felt how his flesh started to change colour, because of the bruning of his skin, he started to scream out. He really needed to get away but couldn't. The ropes were way to sturdy. Blood was already slipping from underneath it. It leaked into the fire which started to sizzle.

"Please stop!" It wasn't Kai who yelled this, but Brooklyn. Kai just continued screaming. He was really being roasted. "You're going to kill him!" Some blood leaking from his hands fell on kais face. "You're probably right, he can't take much yet…" he heard the rough voice of Boris say. Water was pourred on the fires which produced lots of steam. This once again didn't do Kai's back any good, but at least he knew it was over. But…

"Now, just leave him hanging there for a couple of hours. It's an equally good lesson!" and with a maniacal laugh, he left the room, just like the guards. Now, it was only Brooklyn and Kai. Kai sighed, this was not good. He wasn't sure if he could take the searing pain of the rough ropes for even one hour. But at least the fire was out. He wanted to thank Brooklyn for his help but… found himself incapable of doing so. He didn't want to admit it but he was growing back into his old self. Slowly but sure. But oh well… who cared. If even his friends had betrayed him, and his old friends had come back from the dead only to cause him even more pain, then what the heck…

…………………………

Now people, don't forget to review AND vote for the rape scene? Okay, MEGA important, okies? I'm counting on you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm sorry y'all. Heheh, I really should've updated sooner but hey, lotsa reviews on this chapte rnow. Happy me (does a joydance) Kai is not gonna die very soon. Yayness! Letz answer your reviews first

Kris the ninja pirate: How I could do that? Easy. Be very very coldhearted. Nah, just kidding. Just be into this sorta thing. (no, not sm) and I know the update didn come soon, but still…

Darkheartedkat: ah, yes on the rape. So far, so good eh. Sadistic? Indeed, you noticed just now? Aw, thx, I'm happy you think my spelling's improved. I've really practiced a lot. And it's not hard, it's fun!

MikaMiko: And we have another yes! Who gets raped? Well… I think it's an original step and you'll see that that question really doesn't matter. Hahahaha

Ryuukai: We have a no here. You know, if I write a rapescene, I'll make sure to clearly mark where it begins and where it stops so you don't have to read it. But only IF.

Megan: You don't understand? Lemme clarify. Kai opened his eyes and look look look, he fell out of some glass tube. Ya know what I mean? That's really all you have to know now.

Twistedtruth: Haha, yes on the rapescene! And what kind of flavour ah, the sweet taste of torture indeed.

Kai1fire: And another yes, I think it's clear who's gonna win here thanks

Missy: yes on the rapescene but… watch? Nah, that takes out the fun of Kai telling it with embarassment and stutters and his occasionally running off (drools)

Chibi Kittie Kai : Er… I still need him for a while okies? And what the others are doing? Well… you'll find out eventually, Mwuhahahaha

Miako6: ah, the last reviewer who completes my perfect 10. Aha, and another yes! That's brilliant. No, they are horrible friends. Mwuhahaha, It's so much fun being the only one who really knows what's going on.

Anyways, it's clear the rape scene is a yes. I just had to ask because last time, many people had protested afterwards, but you can't crawl back on your decision now! Enjoy .

Disclaimer: don't own Kai or any other of the beyblade show.

**Chapter 7 : Friend, foe: twisted world.**

Kai's eyes were drooping. Sure, he was aching all over and it felt as if his arms and legs would have to get amputated soon but he was gettign tired. He had been hanging there for hours now and the sleep was overwhelming. "Kai" he heard. Even if Kai could turn his head, he wouldn't. And answer, he simply refused to do. But he knew it was Brooklyn calling him.

"Are you alright?" He was worried. Kai snorted. Now this was new. Only, this was probably fake again. Just like his friends. Well… "friends." They still betrayed him. And sure, Kai had fun with them, but that made the seering pain even worse, and it must've been their plan all along too.

Brooklyn, who heard Kai snort sighed, but was apparently satisfied to know that he was still awake and breathing. "Kai, you mustn't go back to whom you were before. It's not who you really are." Kai snorted again. He wanted to yell at Brooklyn, tell him how betrayed he felt. But he didn't posses the strength or trust. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. We have to get out, but after we do, I'll tell you how 'Hmph'". Kai was startled by the sudden muffled cry and the sound of someone hitting this boy. Kai groaned, wanting to tell them to stop but not wanting to at the same time.

He heard someone whisper something and then he heard Brooklyn gasp. "No you can't! he couldn't take it." He heard laughter and next the foul speech of Boris. "Really, don't you have the slightest interest in your own aches and pains my dear Brooklyn" a slap was heard. "Just leave him alone" brooklyn replied softly, apparently not even reacting to the slap. "No, I don't think so, harden him I will." Brooklyn sighed. "Like this?" Nothing else was heard.

Suddenly, two guards released Kai without putting the board back first and Kai fell hard on the ground, not uttering a sound in the process. "I think Kai has hardened a tad already. Good" Boris said. He grabbed Kai by the hair and dragged him with him. Behind him, kai could hear more struggling but the sounds were muffled and his own pain kept him from thinking it over.

Then, he was thrown in a damp, moisty room, covered in blood everywhere. Someone else was thrown in with him. For a while, kai heard nothing and refused to move, until he heard someone say something. He turned and saw boris stand in front of a window, saying something that was heard trough speakers.

"Surely, brooklyn knows what's going on dear kai, so I'll have him explain to you what's going to happen my dear boy."

Kai turned and saw brooklyn was in the room with him. He seemed to be pissed. "I won't" he yelled. "I simply refuse to!" Laughter was heard trough the speakers. "My dear brooklyn, You don't have a choice." Brooklyn snorted. "I'd rather die then put him trough it" he stated. Kai had enough. He walked over to Brooklyn and slapped him roughly in the face. "Forget that!" he yelled. "No one is dying on my behalf! No one!" Brooklyn stared at him in shock. He was holding his cheek where Kai had slapped him, but quikly turned away. "I'm sorry" he said, his voice wavering. "I should've known better."

"Well well Brooklyn" stated the speakers. "What do I see there? Tears?" Laughter was followed. Brookyn roughly turned towards the window and said. "I will not go trough with it." Boris grinned at him sadistically. "If you don't Brooklyn, I will kill Kai." Brooklyn growled. "That's a low trick Boris, even for you" Boris laughed. Brooklyn sighed and turned to face Kai. "What?" growled Kai. "I'm sorry about this." Said Brooklyn. He tore off Kais shirt and threw it to the ground. Kai just watched this. "What is the maning of this?" he asked. Brooklyn just shook his head and threw off his own coat and shirt. Kai's eyes widened. "Surely, he doesn't want us to…" Brooklyn nodded slightly and stepped out of his trousers. He waited calmly for Kai to do the next move but he didn't. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled at Boris. "It is not clear yet Kai?" asked Boris. Then let me spel it out for you. Either you take off your remaining clothes and get fucked the living daylights out of you by dear Brooklyn or you both get killed off.

Kai gasped and looked back at Brooklyn. He didn't wanna go trough with something like this but he didn't wanna get killed off either. Oh why did he ever try to save this boy. No, he shouldn't think that way, it wasn't his fault. Kai sighed and blocked out all of his emotions. What had to be done, had to be done. He calmly and obediently took off the clothes he had left and Brooklyn did the same, realizing kai's eyes had turned to a glaze.

**Warning, begin rape**

"How about some kissing eh guys?" Boris proposed. And so they did, not wanting Boris to kill off the other. While doing this, their private parts awkwardly rubbed against each others, but Kai had blocked out all emotions and therefore refused to respond to all of this. To him, this was now a normal procedure. "You turn around Kai" Boris said and kai listened. "Brooklyn, you know what to do." And so, Brooklyn complied, thrusting into Kai. Kai noticed he was doing his best not to hurt him, but that didn't take away he did.

"Oh come on brooklyn, a bit harder and faster will you." Boris teased. And so, brooklyn sped up. Kai couldn't deny it hurt like hell, no matter how carefull brooklyn was, but he didn't cry out. His look stated that he was uninteressted in it all and he stared at a spot in the distance. Off cours, he really did care, and inside he was burning with searing pain and rage yet he couldn't show this. Finally, brooklyn did come and he carefully came out of Kai, apparently scared of the look on his face he'd have to see did Kai turn around. But he didn't.

** end rape**

"Good job guys" Boris said. "But next time, more fire, okay?" brooklyn growled. "Good job containing yourself Kai" boris complimented. "I see you're quikly turning into your old self." Kai didn't respond. Brooklyn put on his clothes and picked up kai's. He hended them to him, a sad look crossing his eyes. Kai calmly took them from him and put them on as well. Brooklyn stared at him worriedly. He was turning into his old self way too quikly. But how?

Meanwhile, kai couldn't stop thinking: "My friends never cared, so neiher do I"

That night, they could sleep in the same room, the door locked. "Kai, are you okay?" brooklyn asked. Kai merely pretended to be asleep. Brooklyn sighed. "I'm gettign you out of here." He said. He took out a pin he had found on the ground earlier and started poking around in the keyhole. Kai snorted. This couldn't possibly work. But then he heard a click and jumped up. "Ha, it worked" brooklyn said slightly surprised. Kai jumped up and followed him out, not able to stop limping a tad. Brooklyn grabbed his arm and pulled him trough corridors, hallways and rooms. Apparently, the guards were gone and everyone was sleeping. And eventually they did reach the end. It was a miracle they hadn't been stopped but it was true. The light burned its way into Kai's eyes but he didn't care. He was out. Had he been his former self, he would've leaped out happily, but now he grumpily followed Brooklyn – whome he didn't quite trust – outside. Something wasn't right, how could they not have been stopped?

Brooklyn didn't let go of Kai's arm and kept running. It took a while before they finally reached the lake where Brooklyn had pulled him away from earlier. And to both of their surprisement, the bladebreakers were indeed still there. Kai – who suddenly felt scared – took some steps back, pullinh his arm loose.

The end. No, just kidding. TBC. Please review. And I know, the rape didn't contain much gore. For those who were expecting it – so sorry.

Please review


	8. Lack of faith

Wow, did this chapter take me a long while or what ? So, to not make you guys wait any longer (sorry again) I'll step right to it. Have fun with this chapter.

Chapter 8 : lack of faith 

Kai knew still, how angry he had made his teammembers when he had not told them what was wrong with him, several years ago, but what they had done to him these past few days was too much for him. "Guys, why are we here again?" asked tyson, clearly impatient. "This place is our only clue" answered Rei. "He's right" said Max. "You never know if kai should suddnely return here, or perhaps that orange-haired kid, who snagged him away from us." Kai stepped back once more.

"Kai, I still have to tell you something about your friends. They"- "Can it!" said Kai. "I don't want or need to know. Now, if you would be so kind to go away." Brooklyn looked hurt. "Please" sighed Kai. "I don't want you to become as messed up as me, go away, Boris will find me again eventually anyways." Brooklyn hesitated. "Please?" "But Kai, you still don't understand what"- But Kai already took a step forward and bravely walked towards the team that had so betrayed him, leaving brooklyn in the shadows that no longer could protect him.

"Why are you looking for me?" he asked coldly while stepping onto the scene. "Finally want to kill me?" This was the last that Brooklyn heared for he had resected Kai's wishes and left, feeling a twinge of guilt that he had not been able to tell him what was really going on. That they had messed with his mind in the glass tank, and that those people weren't really the friends he really still had.

"Kai!" yelled the 3 others in stereo.

"Wanna stab me some more Rei? Huh?" Rei stared at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" "And you Max? Care to kick me when I'm down?" Max looked at him teery eyed. "Kai, I really don't know…"- "Stay away from me!" yelled kai for Max had tried to approach him. "Leave him alone Kai" said Tyson. "He's done nothing wrong. What's gotten into you?" Kai glared at him. "You know very well what's going on." He was only answered with confused looks. Kai didn't understand. How could they not remember? Hmph, they were probably just trying to lure him into yet another trap. They thought he was stupid huh? Well, he would show him he wasn't. "Hm, fine, I'm sorry" he mumbled. He knew not to trust him but he'd show them he wasn't weak. He grinned. Au contraire, he'd make them understand he would never fall for their trickery again!

The three 'friends' still stared at him strangely but soon they just altered their thoughts and tried to get Kai to tell what happened to them… to no avail. Kai kept on saying he remembered nothing, and that his outburst from earlier had somehting to do with a nightmare he had. When he said that, they started questioning him why and for how long he had, had these nightmares but because it started to get annoying he turned around mid-conversation and went to sit somewhere by himself.

"Er…. Probably the shock still" said Rei. "Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Max worriedly. Kai's eyes flashed with anger for a second but quikly turned back to their icy cold stare. "No Max, I'm just fine" he said, suddenly feeling his aching body all anew. "Kai, can we please get back to the hotel now?" asked Tyson wearily. Kai nodded and so they went. Max started to whisper to Tyson. "Say, don't you think he's acting much like you-know-when?" Tyson nodded. "I've noticed, but don't worry Max. We'll keep an eye on him alright?" Max smiled thankfully.

Meanwhile, Rei started walking next to Kai. "Whatever happened to that orangy kid?" he asked. "Gone" answered Kai. "Was he like, evil?" asked Rei again. "No" growled Kai. Rei took this as a hint to stop asking questions and joined the twoheaded team in front of their group. "Kai sighed." Man, was he aching all over. Boris was right. It'd be best if he started toughening up, he had grown rather weak.

They all got to the hotel in one piece, and quikly crawled into their beds. But not until everyone made sure Kai was nicely fed. Tyson had even stuffed his mouth with food a couple of times just because they all didn't feel like he had eaten enough. Indeed, they were sure to not let Kai be hurt again, no matter how he acted or struggled. He couldn't be hurt again!

…………………..

and cut.

I hope ya'all enjoyed this chapter. Hahaha. Sorry for the extreme delay but oh well… no excuse

Please review.


End file.
